He Knows Where the Dragon Lives
by Oshidoshi
Summary: The most sacred being that lies under Yggdrasil seeks out the God of Mischief to make her dreams come true. Her sisters cause insurmountable problems for the God of Thunder and Asgard is about to become home to a family of dragons. Something more than power compels the strange creature to continue her quest with Loki. (Updates every Wednesday)
1. Birth of the Dragon

**Author Pre Notes: I saw Thor: The Dark World a day after it came out and the movie has been on my mind since then. I've always enjoyed Marvel movies and something about this one stuck with me. I believe it was Loki, or the fact that I was returning to Thor's world again. Whatever it was, I knew I had to make a fan fiction for it. I thought of making fanfiction since I saw the Avengers but now the drive to do so is in overdrive! I have 7,900 words of this story already typed. I am aiming for 50,000. I will try my best to update this every Tuesday. I decided to upload it today because today's date is 11/12/13. This prologue and all other chapters will be short...very short and that is because I have a problem with long chapters. Furthermore, some chapters will be poetry written in an ancient style while some chapters are character monologues, prose and interludes. I intend to finish the story. I love Thor and Loki too much to not finish the great adventure I have for them. Who knows, maybe it will get picked up by Marvel or maybe Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth will read it and enjoy it. ****This story's style morelike an epic poem hybrid crossed with prose and flash fiction. It is _Collage Fiction_. Novels aren't everything. Enjoy~! The song for this chapter is Kurai Mori by Rekka Katakiri: watch?v=dwdl9dHnzzc (I call it Chant)  
**

* * *

_**Birth of the Dragon**_

_He Knows Where the Dragon Lives, ch 1_

* * *

You desire the knowledge of fire's origin.

You need to know where fire comes from.

The element itself, o gracious fire, comes from deep within a single being. At first it was a flicker that blossomed when it was born in one of the nine realms.

The heart of fire whipped itself into the single form, a dragon.

This form can also become whatever living form it wishes to be: puppy, horse, demon…girl.

It chose to become a girl.

The heart of fire wandered from the grasp of Yggdrasil—the world tree—and into the realms below it.

The heart of fire traveled in and out of Asgard, undetected by the locals.

Silently it watched a target it deemed worthy of taming its flames.

However, fire cannot be truly tamed.

From Asguard to Earth and back again, the fire constantly watched its target—it's tamer.

Yes...perfection was near.

The ambitious flame watched for many years until the day it decided to show itself.

Asgard was freshly attacked, recovering slowly.

Everyone was vulnerable during this time of repair.

The flame will show itself.


	2. Intergalactic Gods (Interlude)

Ætt A tes Ætt Blár. Xis tyûn neesh tsudän fler. Uyr rile xi uug neil.

Hlakka Jyil.

Aesir sagða.

Ǫld flutningr.

Skapa-að zyordi

_ (thou Oilin loren!)_

Geð-hugr ri reistrut

_ (Vér engi fróðleikr.)_

Ríki-ta ri dauðrtren.

_ (Brjóta geð-hugr, líkami an __ǫnd)_

Fyrsta.

Speigtrama treis woi, speigtrama bukundu-speik. Zuei ty Streier Lynan, meir Lynan sukiel seif seif seif.

Kylrospeig kosta fohb. Gras hér liggja shik, logr greuobed hie, hjlresvkeytug heimili tugtemtoil. Fá gre blóm gjǫr svhui. Læ yief greyops poistornoi pois treil trep. Vis ishana hvatvetna, jyliredfohb Kylrospeig.

Fyrsta Loki læ kri mæ fár, atall Sif logn il hjarta, skera Thor fyrsta-lam mæ Mjolnir. Reith rei nakjin, civos -x-l fýsa an fararleyfi. Naðr undan rétta comn Yggdrasil weilv kylrospeig brott.

_(Hlakka Dróttning. Aesir sagða ljúga. Zyordi biðja lifa. Líða dómr-et Odin. Fá visa Hermidall. Heimr níu gæta yð freista an erfiði.)_

Weilv Yggdrasil. Weilv Yggdrasil. Weilv Yggdrasil Nidhogg brott.

Og suin-ryse, ram myu myu fragteil þakka dyuanie Ætt A tes Ætt Blár, zil teorema Sizel-Sizzo streir eilopeil.

Zyil Streir-mak Vast Jyil, mil-ou gram tyei.

Zyil Streir-mak Aesir, mil-ou hvatvetna fjǫr tyei.

Zyil Streir-mak Vast Jyil, mil-ou gram tyei.

Zyil Streir-mak Aesir, mil-ou hvatvetna fjǫr tyei.

* * *

**_Song of the Intergalactic Gods; Translation from Godspeak_**

* * *

Point A is Point Black. This is where the universe had burst into a flurry storm. What followed were the planets and races.

The dragon cries

The Aesir speaks

The mortal pleads

Creation gives way

_ (Your God is evolving)_

Minds become stealers

_ (We did not know)_

Kingdoms become graveyards

_ (Mind, body and soul destroyed)_

Initiate.

Peacefully united by the Intergalactic Gods, happy Gods prosper-rebirth; spin spin spin!

Efforts have been put into creating Earth, here lies the grass, super-seeding water and lifeforms walking here, here is their home and turmoil. Give dirt to flower nourishment to sun. Destruction had nothing to do with creation, the position of humans is justified forever. Fertility from everything viable, beginning of effort became Earth.

Loki initiates destruction with his wiles, Sif's ferocity calms the heart, Thor pierces destruction with his hammer. Rebirth of mistakes, feelings of temptation and abandonment. A dragon reaches from under Yggdrasil to drag the world away.

_(The Queen cries. The Aesir speaks lies. The mortals beg to live. Odin passes judgment. Hermidall gives guidance. The nine realms watch your trials and tribulations.)_

Drag Yggdrasil away. Drag Yggdrasil away. Nidhogg drags Yggdrasil away.

On this great day we have many things to be thankful for as we remember Point A and Point Black, the theory of the big bang's intergalactic movement. Darkness became fire, fire became water, water is heat.

By the Will of the Space Dragon, may our hearts be tied.

By the Will of the Aesir, may our lives be tied.

Will of the Space Dragon, may our hearts be tied.

Will of the Aesir, may our lives be tied.

* * *

**Notes: This song-poem illustrates the story. Think of it as a "main theme" of sorts. It was inspired by (and can be sung to) Sekai wa Kochisaeru by Rekka Katakiri. When I first heard that song, I knew it had to be a song that signaled the beginning of something (or to illustrate a great war). Listen to it. Its YouTube ID is: sW7x6c9TksI. That song is the theme of this story and this song.**


	3. Heimdall

Heimdall, guardian of Bifrost Bridge, spends his time watching the cosmos shift and recieve. His knowledge about things from the past is astounding. This vast knowledge is something he keeps to himself. He had a feeling, a _slight_ feeling, that there is something wrong in Asgard.

_Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrr…_

He knew she was there, lurking around his room.

He said nothing until she came closer.

_Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrr…_

"Long time, no see." He said. It was a human phrase he learned from Thor.

The six-limb creature with black scales and dark wings greeted her familiar friend with another alien-like purr.

"Heimdall…"

She walked from behind him. She moved with grace, like a cat stalking its prey. Heimdall would not look at her.

"How did you break free of Yggdrasil?" He asked.

"Heimdall, you are all-knowing and all-seeing. You know how I escaped." She said in a voice that was oddly human. A light trill sounded from her throat. She came up to him and poked at his golden armor with her tail.

"Poke. Poke. Poke." She said playfully.

He still would not look at her.

"Do you know whom is on the throne?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Goodness, these one-word responses are boring." She drew closer, "Talk to me, Heimdall."

"There is nothing for me to say to you." He said, "The secrets of Asgard will remain closed."

She drew back and pouted, "Fine."

She, the dragon, ruffled her wings.

"You know what comes next." She said.

Her voice came in sharp hisses, "Don't worry, you will not die. I wouldn't dare kill a member of the family."

She tackled him with force. It irked her that he did not fight.

She was feeling fearful that he _let_ her bite him.

Whatever knowledge he knew that made him act this way, she wanted to know it too.

She might never know. She just wanted him to sleep.


	4. He Sits on the Throne

She found him again.  
From the windows, her scent and body invisible to the inhabitants, she watched.  
She, the dragon whom is fire personified, watched the Asgardian on the throne.  
The Fire has been watching him for years  
She has seen his pent up rage, his strides to belong somewhere in that family whom he cannot call his own.  
She has grown fond of him.  
Hmmm, yes, the fire loves him.  
The Dragon starts to trill and purr lightly as she thinks about him  
She wants to comfort that rage  
Make it her own and extinguish it inside her belly of fire.  
Alas, not even a dragon like her could make such strong feelings disappear so quickly.  
The dragon decides it is time to meet her target. She has been watching him for so long.  
"Loki? How do you do?" she says to herself, practicing.  
The Fire makes her move.  
She jumps back from the roof and becomes a flame in one swift movement.  
In the Asgard night, the silent flame maneuvers herself to the doors that seal the ruined Hall of Asgard from the rest of the castle.  
The flame took her Aesir form; an exotic-looking female with brown skin that tore her apart from the flat world of Asgard.  
_Foreigner_.  
She thought, "A dragon must be clothed," and so she spent quite a while raiding the rooms for suitable attire.  
Silent and sneaky, she found her way back to those big old doors.  
She thought, "A dragon needs food. Maybe one of the guards will suffice."  
"No! Stop it." She told herself, "Stop stalling."  
She gulped her fear  
She held onto her lyre, a human instrument she hid under her scales whenever she was her dragonself.  
"Halt! Who might you be?"  
Those were the voices of guards in golden armor. So quickly Loki has pulled the army force of Asgard towards his side.  
At first she thought he spelled them but what kind of trickster would he be if he casted spells to get his way?  
She turned around to greet the stones called "guards" that blocked her path to him. Euphemism.  
"I want to see the King!" she said innocently.  
She would make these stones skip atop the water for her.  
As expected, the guards brought her to the king (and rather roughly).  
She fell upon the cold floor at the stairs of the throne. On her knees she stayed.  
"Foreigner, she be," says one guard.  
"This foreigner has requested your presence." said the other.  
Loki was intrigued.  
No, Loki is intrigued.  
The Asgardian in green leans forward to get a closer look at the foreigner.  
"You've just taken this throne not too long ago, am I right?" she asked, her eyes on her reflection upon the floor.  
"Well, I would not say 'take." He said.  
She looked up at him with all seriousness, "Have you taken it?"  
"Yes..." he said, "But I've one more step to complete before it is completely mine."  
She smiled but it disappeared like the breath of wind.

"Why are you-"  
She cut him off, "You didn't give it your blood."  
Of course he hasn't. The requirements of becoming a king have changed since his attempts to take it last time.  
When the old king is dethroned for more than four hours, the new king must give his blood to the throne. From there the throne will recognize the new king, register his blood-his essence-and recognize him.  
Odin has been gone for five hours.  
"You are wasting time, Loki." She said. This time she looked him in the eyes.  
Her eyes were bright green, neon-like in their color.  
Loki had saw a tiny ounce of fear in those eyes.  
"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.  
She stood up on her feet (the floors...so cold...I'll make it warm)  
She brought her lyre close and said to him, "I will sing your praises. I will sing your warnings. I will sing for you, Loki, if you are interested."  
She knew not to give him a choice.  
"No. You ARE interested."  
Indeed he was.  
"Why do I need you to sing when I can acquire a choir to sing my praises? And why would I want to waste time hearing people sing?" He asked.  
He told her, "Right now I have no interest in singing or listening to anyone sing. I have a kingdom to rebuild."  
He motioned for his guards.  
They came near her, she stood firm.  
When they were close enough she released a warning through the invisible aura she gave off.  
Everyone has aura. Everyone can sense it. Those bad or good feelings that you get in your stomach are the result of sensing someone's aura.  
Her's was so strong and daunting.  
They stepped back in fear.  
"What are you doing?" asked Loki, "Escort her out of this palace! I do not like the way she is looking at me."  
"Really?" she said.  
Her expression changed when she asked kindly, "Let me song for you."  
"Why?" he asked, "How do I know you won't put some sort of spell on me? I do not trust foreigners and you look oddly despicable."  
She scoffed and her grip tightened on her lyre.  
She took a deep breath and calmed the raging fires within her.  
She opened her mouth to sing one line in a language that was non-existent to those whom did not live at the core of Yggdrasil's roots.  
"Kylrospeig kosta fohb. Gras hér liggja shik, logr greuobed hie, hjlresvkeytug heimili tugtemtoil."

The guards looked at each other in confusion.  
Loki was..._attracted_ to her voice  
Purely, _deeply_ attracted.  
He paused, thinking of what to say.  
He almost understood her words.

Almost.  
He liked her song  
But he did not like her…not entirely.  
It wasn't until now that he noticed the flames from the candles on the walls raged and became calm.

When her singing voice ceased, the fire became a tamed beast.  
He was amazed but trying his hardest not to be.  
Loki was amazed. Loki is amazed.


	5. New Queen

"What is your name?" he asked her.

The lady of fire had finished her song. Loki was intrigued by her.

"My name is Nida," she said. She did not tell him her full name. Surely he would have heard stories of her chewing and sucking on Yggdrasil. How embarrassing.

She ascended the steps leading to the throne. The closer she came, the more Loki could see her bright green eyes.

She was on her knees again, deciding not to look him directly in the face. Nida was feeling nervous. Fire is never supposed to be nervous.

"I want...to rule Asgard with you," she said.

He smiled, trying to hold back a chuckle, "And why do I need you? Please enlighten me. What worth could you possibly bring?"

She looked him in the eyes. She leaned in, letting him see the anger she was holding back.

"I am like you. I have been mistreated and caged like an insect but unlike you I do not possess a loving family." She said with frustration.

He did not get a good feeling from her.

"I don't need you," he said, "I've got more than enough trivial problems that I have to contend to and…you're not one of them."

He said that with such ease.

The rejection hit her hard.

Her hands became engulfed in flames.

Slowly those flames died out.

Loki was…how shall we say?…surprised at those flames.

She allowed the guards to shackle her.

Before they took her away she said something to him. Her feelings were mostly anger-to come so far and be rejected, so her voice was not sweet and kind.

"I have been watching you since your birth, Frost Child."

They pushed her along.

Her words stuck with him for the longest.


	6. Nidhogg Monologue I

**Monologues and Interludes a will be a normal part of the story. They will expand the characters beyond their roles in the movies (and add depth to new characters). Monologues tend to be in first person POV (except for this one). Interludes are like commercials (a short break).**

* * *

**_Nidhogg Monologue I_**

Nidhogg: I really do love him. I wish you could feel how much I love him. It would overwhelm you.

*silence*

Nidhogg: I was shy. Would Odin have let me through? Would he have let me live among Asgardians knowing what I was?

*silence*

Nidhogg: I still do not think so. He scares me...I played with Loki and Thor when Odin wasn't around. I also protected Loki in that forest.

*silence*

Nidhogg: Yes, I am Spica-or, I was Spica. Only you knew my true identity. You were so forgiving of my past and where I came from. You were like my mother. I miss you. I miss you so."

*silence*

Nidhogg: *sigh* He's not concerned about love but I will keep trying.

*silence*

Nidhogg: Do not worry. I will take care of him, Frigga. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have fun in Valhalla! Tell my cousins I said 'Hello!'


	7. Nidhogg's Origins

Before we continue, let us continue the origins of the dragon Nidhogg.

After Fire had calmed itself into physical form, Yggdrasil willed the fire to its roots. The fire came to it as a dragon. Yggdrasil trapped the dragon within its roots, curling around its body and suffocating it.

Yggdrasil had done this because it realized how unstable fire had become. Fire should not be allowed to run free and consume the realms. And so Yggdrasil tricked fire by willing it home and trapping it.

"Eat from me," it said once it had the dragon within its tangled roots. It brought one of its drooping roots to the tangled dragon's maw.

Reluctance.

Fire was reluctant.

Over time the dragon weakened until finally it sucked on Yggdrasil's roots, drinking the sap and juice it gave off.

Fire's sisters came to the foot of Yggdrasil and looked down its deep cliffs.

Slowly they descended the rocky walls and tufts of dirt until they reached Yggdrasil'sroots to see their sister.

Sifognör the Squirrel came to taunt Nidhogg in her human form.

"Look at these!" she said, skimming her legs with her right hand, "I can walk freely. Shan't you try it, sister? Wait, you cannot!"

Nidhogg only growled at her sister.

Fafnir the Falcon felt sorrow for her precious Nidhogg. She, too, kept a human form to match her sister. Her puffy hair had tiny feathers in it. Golden scales showed in patches on her caramel-colored skin. An overgown of gold streams covered her human body.

Sifognör chose only to decorated her puffed-and-straight fair hair with the shells of bugs whom passed on. Nothing more on the Squirrel, nothing less.

Fafnir gave Nidhogg a sorrowful stare; sighing here and there whenever Sifognör teased her sister's inability to explore the realms Yggdrasil blessed upon the universe.

"How does the sap taste?" asked Sifognör.

Fafnir slapped her sister's arm, "Sifognör! Stop or I shall drop you into Hel!"

Sifognör stopped, fearing her sister's wrath.

Sifognör said to Nidhogg, "I love thee but I am glad I do not share your domicile."

And with a giggle she climbed the cliff that led back up to Yggdrasil.

Fafnir said, "Forgive her," before following suit.

Nidhogg stayed there, glaring at her sisters and cursing their freedom while she had to sit and suck on Yggdrasil's teat-roots for eternity.

She could hear her sisters and the other brings having a celebration on Yggdrssil'sbranches. The sound of merriment and singing made Nidhogg yearn for freedom even more.

So tonight, instead of sucking, she sang.

Nidhogg sang in the language she knew Yggdrasil could understand.

Nidhogg's lone, multi-layered voice could be heard among the happy voices coming from above her.

Her draconic vocal cords produced a song that belonged to nothing as small as a human. Not even an animal.

Fafnir descended the tree to give her food and read to her. As nights came and went she stopped coming to see Nidhogg.

Nidhogg never stopped singing, even if she was the only living soul listening to her song.

* * *

**Yggdrasil's Blessing (Song)**

_Interlude. This is the song that is sung during parties on Yggdrasil's branches._

The mighty tree Yggdrasil has given us reason to shout. A celebration of its mighty graces, the blessing of the Nine Realms. Yggdrasil has given us a reason to sing and dance our hearts away. On the branches of our tree Yggdrasil, we look upon the realms it has bestowed upon us.

Prepare your instruments, prepare the food and prepare yourself. The celebration is sure to go one for ages, even when we die. Everyone yell to voice gratitude for our tree. Hearts connected, minds connected, shine in Yggdrasil's health.

From Asgard to Niffelheim and the blue of sacred Earth, our happiness spreads among the realms birthed from our great tree. Show the diversity in the worlds the tree has given us. Hearts connected, minds connected, shine in Yggdrasil's health.

From the heat and cold came the first three realms of nine, with Yggdrasil to tie them to its roots. Hearts ablaze, mind is sound, let us thank Yggdrasil and dance with hope. Hearts connected, minds connected, shine in Yggdrasil's good health.

The World Tree has given us a reason to celebrate. Prepare your instruments, prepare the food and prepare yourself. Everyone yell to voice gratitude for our tree. Hearts connected, minds connected, shine in Yggdrasil's health.

We give many thanks for Yggdrasil's sake. From its roots and to its limbs we spin and laugh. May this merriment never cease to be, even when we die. Hearts conjoined, minds abound, let Yggdrasil shine!

* * *

Author Notes: Yggdrasil's song was inspired any and can be sung to Saa Minna Utae ya Odore by Rekka Katakiri. Listen to it on youtube: /5Daew0kTLY8


	8. New Queen II

"Faïence. Faïence. Piacere ryu ryu ryu."

Nida sang continuously. She was locked away inside the same cell Loki had once occupied.

She sat on the floor patiently, thinking of how she would turn Loki's Asgard into the next dragon kingdom.

She heard the sound of footsteps.

He came to visit her in person.

"Have you reconsidered, Loki Laufreyson?" she asked.

He tasted hatred in his mouth at the mentioning of his true origins.

She was on all fours, pressing her face against the forcefield of the cell like an innocent puppy.

"Will you leave me here to rot?" she asked innocently.

"I've come to talk with you." He said.

Talking to others was not his strong point. Talking about them and twisting the truth was more his style.

Nida drew back , not hesitantly. She was proud to tell him where she came from.

"Do you know of the Three Sisters of Yggdrasil?" she asked.

"I've heard of the legend. Yes." He said. "My...mother...read stories to Thor and I about them."

He tried to swallow those memories

Push them down before they put his emotions into a firestorm.

Nida said to him, "I am Nidhogg, fire personified."

Loki did not want to believe the element of fire sought him out herself. It felt too good to be true.

She looked at him lovingly with those green eyes of hers. Such love...it reminded him of childhood. It reminded him of...Frigga.

"Please, continue." He said.

"Did you give your blood to the throne?" she asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, yes: I gave my blood to the throne. Now tell me more about yourself." He said with a glimmer of impatience.

"Very well then." She said. "After my birth, Yggdrasil lured me from the Void. It tricked me. Yggdrasil tied me in its roots and made me drink it's juice." She said, her voice leaking poison hatred towards the ash tree. "My sisters would gloat. Fafnir would protect me but she too became jealous. Years before your birth she finally failed in protecting me from Sifognör'sjealousy. I left Yggdrasil when I accumulated enough strength. I went to Joutenheim and followed Odin to Asgard. I was drawn to you; the child he stole."

He could only say, "How very interesting. What does the element of fire want from me?"

She pressed herself against the forcefield again. "I've grown fond of you, LokiLaufreyson. I've been there for you every step of the way like your mother Frigga and your brother Thor. I simply want to rule Asgard with you."

He felt a familiar sense of trickery. He had been fooled once before by the Chitauri and their commander. He isn't going to fall for it again.

"What's in it for me?" he asked calmly.

"A nice queen whom will rule with love and an iron hand," she said. She twiddled her fingers. She looked away from him. "...And a son."

He scoffed, "I..."

"Am young and foolish? Yes I know bugs you can promise your son something that was never promised to you." She leaned in again and whispered, "A throne."

This was...something new.

"Hmmm...let me think about it. I will see you tomorrow." He said and walked away.

She sighed with frustration.

"Find some proper attire!" She shouted as he left, "You must look your part!"

She clicked her serpentine tongue and muttered, "Hardheaded frost giant."


	9. Earth 1

Jane spent the day in pajamas. She sat at the table tinkering with her exploitation device, a new piece of science she constructed using parts of a TV remote, an iPhone and other items she found.

She was staying with Darcy and her intern-turned-boyfriend. She didn't know how long she'd be there. All she knew was that she hoped to see Thor again.

But wait!

The outside wind was blowing with such ferocity!

"Are you seeing this?" asked Darcy like as if high winds were weird.

Jane left the table to peek out the window.

Indeed, the wind was strange. It blew towards something in invisible swirls.

Jane knew what it meant.

Smiling, she said, "I think he's here."

"Who?" asked Darcy.

Jane only smiled as she backed towards the door.

She opened it wide, expecting Thor to arrive any moment.

Huzzah!

Thor has arrived, much to the excitement of his maiden, Jane.

She did not expect his arrival so soon. Jane mulls no longer, for Thor arrives in the portal of light.

All is well in Asgard and Earth is safe from external halation.

His emotions are still sour from the death of his mother and brother, but nonetheless Thor is happy to see Jane.

Darcy piped out, "Hey! Back so soon?"

"Yes I am," said Thor with his extravagant smile, "And I am here to stay."

Neither him nor Jane could contain the excitement that came forth. Jane ran and leapt towards him and he caught her in a tight hug.

"That's great!" said Darcy, "Does this mean we're going to carpool together?"

"Carpool?" asked her intern-turned-boyfriend, Scott. He was at the table playing with Jane's device and munching on pirate themed cereal.

"My new job, remember?" said Darcy.

Jane could not hear anything. She kept her eyes and thoughts on Thor and all the adventures they will have.

After a sweet kiss, Jane said to Thor, "We should go to the park."

"You know what we should do?" asked Darcy, "We should get a puppy!"

"A puppy? What is that?" asked Thor.

Jane chuckled, "A lot of work. So...the park?"

"The park it is!" declared Thor.

"We should disguise him to be safe." said Scott. "I am sure he has a lot of fan girls."

The day's events went pretty well...kind of. Jane coaxed Thor into trying ice cream.

"What is this?" he asked. "Why is it cold?"

"Don't tell me there's no ice cream in Asgard!" said Darcy.

Jane smiled at him, "Try it. It's milk and other ingredients frozen into a cold treat."

At first he hated the way it tasted. Taking a second bite, and another, slowly he started to like it. Slowly.

"It has an interesting taste." He said.

"Yeah. Just don't eat too much of it." said Jane.

They walked around one of London's least populated parks. Somehow a girl spotted Thor under the barrage of clothing made to disguise him.

"Hey look! It's Thor!"

A stampede of shouting girls, boys and children ran to him with every intent of meeting their favorite superhero.

The group split before the children could catch them.

Thor dropped his ice cream in all the ruckus.

"..."

He wanted to say something but it was best to keep running.

Earth life will take some adjusting. Maybe it needs more Asgardian values.


	10. Dragon Talk

_**Dragon Talk**_

_**Ch 7**_

* * *

Loki's silent takeover went unnoticed and it had been too late for anyone to rebel.

Hermidall would have done something if he could but sadly he cannot. Sometime during the night Nidhogg had bitten him when she was on her way to spy on Loki.

The bite from a dragon can paralyze even the strongest of beings for hours. Another bite prolongs the wait. There is no cure except for waiting it out.

Sif would have noticed also...if she wasn't incapacitated like Hermidall. To add insult to injury, she had been tied and cocooned in nasty gunk and hung from the ceiling like a caterpillar.

Nidhogg knew all of Thor's trusted friends and allies. She made sure they could not barge in on her dream life and rip it to shreds.

She was still inside her cell but she was confident that Loki would see things from her point of view and let her go.

He visited her today, this time with a smile on his face.

"I see you have returned," she said.

He failed to stifle a chuckle, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why me?"

"I already told you yesterday. Were you not listening?"

"Oh, I could hear clearly. I just do not understand why the most powerful element wants to be my queen." He said with frustration.

"You've been thinking of this all night." She said with a giggle. "How cute!"

"I have not."

"Loki Laufreyson, I've watched you long enough to know how you lie."

"I am not lying!"

His voice rung throughout the halls of the dungeon.

She giggled again, "Lower your voice. I am not afraid of you."

He wanted to leave. She was purposely pressing all of the wrong buttons.

With a sad voice she said with hints of desperation, "O God of Mischief, allow yourself to love something."

Loki kept his mouth shut. For the longest they stated at each other until Loki retreated.

For another night she was caged.

For many nights in the Moontable, Loki visited his draconic prisoner to talk with her.

"What is Yggdrasil like?"

"How long will you live?"

"Are there more dragons?"

She answered all of his questions with answers beyond his expectations and then some.

"The world tree is tall, wide and mighty. My family dances upon its branches every night to celebrate being alive. Not much fun if you ask me."

"I do not know how long I will have this physical form. I don't want to know my future. It takes the fun out of living. I like to think of spending it with you eternally."

He smiled at that. Nobody said anything like that to him.

"I am the only dragon."

Nidhogg has no children to her name. Neither does Loki. Neither does Thor.

"I can travel between the realms," she wanted to say but now was not the right time.

He grew attached to her and the knowledge she carried.

When he wasn't around she would walk around her cell in her dragon form. A growl would rumble from deep within her. She wanted to spread her wings and let the sun nourish her scales for a few seconds. Too much sun was dangerous. She wanted him to touch her scales and gasp in awe at her.

She didn't know he was watching her the same way she watched him. When he saw those sleek black scales, the eyes of green and the horns that decorated her face and body, he could hardly contain himself.

A real dragon was here.

On the night of the new Moontable, Mahärris, he visited her cell one last time.

"I feel that you haven't been completely honest with me." He said. "But I do not care anymore."

The gold hexagons that acted as a force barrier disappeared like dust. The cell was open, ready for her escape.

In her human form she stepped forward, making her first foray back into the real world. Being in that cell made her feel like she was in a simulated reality.

"You are freeing me?" she asked.

"What else would I be doing?"

She loved his witty sense of humor, even if it was sometimes degrading.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.


	11. Loki and Nidhogg (Interlude)

**_I detest how this website butchers poetry paragraph blocks. This interlude chapter will (hopefully) draw you closer to Nidhogg and Loki (Nidhoki). Enjoy!_**

* * *

Loki said to her, "I can turn Asgard into something grand. I can become a better ruler than my father."

Nidhogg gulped another mouthful of Brim and said, "Your father? I thought you hated Odin."

Loki said, "I know not what I feel."

"I do but I don't." Said Nidhogg with a mouth full of bread.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked her. She noticed he was shaking bit by bit. Nervousness.

Lowering her cup, she said to him, "Consider myself your most loyal subject, the annoying lovesick dragon whom becomes your wife."

Loki wagged his finger at her,"Do not fill your head with lies."

"Lies? I do plan on becoming your Queen. Tis my only wish to stay by you for granting your wishes."

He drew back and took a sip of his Waterfeign tea. It was like peppermint tea for the soul.

"And why do I not believe that?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

Nidhogg leaned in close, allowing him to get a good look into his green eyes, "I can bring dragons into this world. I've already done so to Sif and my brother Heimdall."

Loki started sputtering and coughing on his drink.

"Oh my!"

Nidhogg bolted from her seat and slapped him on the back several times before stopping.

"Heimdall...is your brother?" Loki asked, astonished and confused.

"Yes." Said Nidhogg in surprise, "You did not know? Did our outer color not indicate this to you?"

Loki said, "He barely speaks of his past. He utters not a single word most of the time."

Nidhogg smiled, "I knew he'd never speak of me and Mama Yggdrasil."

Loki still didn't like this dragongirl. He has to get rid of her somehow...

"Let's make a bet over cards, Loki. You know how to play cards, right?"

"Yes," He replied, "A human showed me how to play. It is the best way to fool them out of their paraphernalia"

Nidhogg clapped and exclaimed, "Excellent!"

She brought a red box from under the table and opened it to reveal a set of cards from Japan, a continent on Midgard.

"I have been hiding these in here. If I lose, I tell you the irresistible bits of my past. If I win, you tell me the parts of your past you never want to speak of."

"Fine." He said.

Although the cards were turned over he could see which cards were which. He used his magic to perform this.

She placed the cards on the table and shuffled them until they could be shuffled no more. They played in silence, turning over cards and placing them upon the pile.

It wasn't until Nidhogg announced her win that Loki realized she tricked him somehow.

"Koi Koi, Loki. Koi Koi." She said with a smile.

"What?" His mouth fell open and he gazed upon her stupidly.

She flashed a card at him and peeled off what could only be known as a sticker.

"I know you are a master of magic, so I put stickers on the cards before I came here." Said Nidhogg with a devious smile.

She sat back into her seat and giggled like a ches-cat.

"Tee hee! Never trust a dragon. You can trust me, however this was not the perfect time to trust me."

He scowled at her.

"You agreed, so you must follow through. Tell all truth and no lie."

"Wyrm." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**_Brothers' Merriment (Interlude Song)_**

**_Inspired by and can be sung to the song Let's Seek Happiness by Chata. Please listen to it. It fits Loki and Thor._**

**_Note: this is not told from any POV._**

* * *

There were two boys, brothers bound by love

There were two brothers, not bound by blood

One was book smart and a mommy's boy

The other was brazen and liked to smash things

Spin, Spin, Spin, Loki and Thor.

Little Loki read many short stories to stave off boredom

When books could not suffice, he started tricking other kids to do his work

Little Thor liked wrestling with his excited friends

He liked to wrestle Loki against his will and ruffle his hair

"Get stronger, Brother!" He said.

Little Loki liked to be in mommy's arms, reading stories about thieves or watching firebugs

Little Thor liked to be with daddy, training in the ways of combat and learning how to be a warrior.

One day Thor took his brother to the Faërie Forest

They walked inside, hearts injected with fear

The voices said to them, "come here! Come here!"

At the sight of their twisted heads, the boys ran home in tears.

One day Loki made a bet with Thor

He told him "I hear Sif likes thee. Go kiss her and I give thee three coins."

A scream and a shout meant Loki had won.

He told his very first lie.

One day Loki made a bet with his brother to read a long story for an hour straight.

Thor could not resist the lure of hunting with Father

He lost the bet and had to walk in underclothes

Loki had won another bet yet again.

One day Thor made Loki dance the Rippuri with him

'Twas a whacky dance where you join arm in arm and gallop in a circle.

You wear a funny hat made of shiny foil

You say "Yar! Yar!" until you're so dizzy you don't care

Loki wanted to be with mommy,

Mommy,

Thor laughed at him and said, "Be strong, brother!"

"I don't want to be strong," He cried.

"I am fine the way I am!"

And he marched off in internal pain.


	12. Sif

She opened her eyes

Sif's head felt strange and dizzy

She wanted to stretch and yawn

However it took her mind three seconds longer to realize she could not move it like she wanted.

She looked around to examine her location

It was useless

Her mind took five seconds longer to realize she was hanging upside down.

"Wh…"

It took her six seconds longer to realize she could not speak, only think.

The effects of Nidhogg's bite was wearing off.

Her body lacked nourishment

She was feverish

Hungry…

…for blood and meat…

Why blood?

Sif could not see the scales that slowly progressed up her face.

She swung herself but that would not help

The cocoon was anchored to the ceiling of her bedchamber.

"H…H…Th…H…"

"Ah, I see you are awake!"

It took Sif two seconds to realize that was Loki's voice

Anger and confusion replaced her feelings of fear.

"You look better with dragonscales. It suits your aggressive demeanor." He said with a chuckle. He leaned to the right to look at Sif from a different angle.

"Hmmm…I wonder if being half dragon makes you more or less terrifying."

All Sif could do was…growl?!

_Why am I growling?_

She wanted to groan instead of growl.

Her throat…her vocal cords…

"She will be the commander of your army."

Sif could not recognize that voice.

A figure appeared beside Loki.

The lady-girl with the brown skin and lime green eyes…who is she?

"How can she become my commander?" asked Loki.

"Easy. We can control her and we need not a scepter to do it." Said the lady-girl.

"Did you…" Loki couldn't finish his sentence.

_Did you just insult my failure of capturing Earth?_

She had her hand out, back turned to him.

_Silence!_

She was gazing at Sif, admiring her work.

"You love him, don't you?" said Nida, "You love the man in the red cape, am I right?"

Sif growled again.

"I'm not going to mock you or say anything about him deserting you for an Earth girl." Said Nida, "I will find someone for you to love, someone whom completes you," she backed away and leaned on Loki's shoulder. With a devious smile she said, "Just like how crazy little Loki completes me."

Loki grimaced at her.

"Crazy?"

She backed away and said matter-of-factly, "You let someone control you and tarnish your reputation before you could even begin to build it."

She was referring to Thanos, the Chitauri, the Tesseract and the ruckus he caused on Earth.

"Wh…Wh…" Sif tried speaking again.

"No, no, no." Nida gently put her finger to Sif's lips, "Hush, my hatchling."

"Introductions are in order." Nida clapped happily, "Huzzah!"

"I am Nidhogg, dragon of Yggdrasil and sister to a squirrel and falcon."

Sif's eyes widened at the word 'dragon.'

"You and everyone else whom aligned themselves with Thor are going to become Loki's dragons. When your conversion is complete, you and your friends will infect the rest of Asgard for him and the cycle goes on until everyone bears wings and a tail."

Nida quickly turned to Loki and said with hidden anger, "We will not use my army to attack Midgard. Do you understand?"

He came close to her and said with equal anger, "And why is that?"

"Why? I saw how the Avengers defeated you." She said. Looking back at Sif she whispered, "Slowly, quietly you are suppose to take the regions of the realm but not all at once like you so valiantly done. You were suppose to pop in to take one region and fly our arse back to your base so they could not catch wind of you."

She lowered her tone to speak more threateningly, "I know how to make war, Loki. You did so the wrong way and thus failed."

"Thank you for the lecture." He said flatly.

"Thee is welcomed."

He sighed, "I wasn't…"

"Okay! Back to you, little Sif."

Nida went back to the cocooned hapless warrior.

"…Serious." Loki muttered under his breath. She seemed to have a short attention span.


	13. The Room

Sif's conversion was completed and Nida-Nidhogg-was able to control her through some unknown means of contact. She gave Sif her simple orders: sneak into the core of Asgard to drop the black egg and afterwards infect as many Asgardians as you can.

Simple.

Easy.

Loki was starting to feel like a subordinate.

Nidhogg promised him, "once everyone in Asgard is a dragon, I will pass my communication power to you. They will be your hatchlings."

He liked the idea but just by ten percent. Why couldn't he infect anyone?

"Am I able to infect people?" He asked.

Nida shrugged, "Probably, but why would you want to do that? I thought you hated the Frost Giants. Anything you infect will most likely become half Frost Giant."

He was feeling unsure. He wanted to infect people. He wanted them to have his blood flowing through their veins like how Sif and the others have Nidhogg's blood in them. He wanted to control people like him not people like her.

But…

"Interesting. You hate yourself that much," said Nidhogg. She stopped walking and stood in before him, "For years you have grown up believing you are Aesir in origin. It must hurt to find out the truth. You are the God of Emotional Trauma."

Loki felt a surge of anger.

"Wyrm." He said aloud in anger.

"Okay. Go back to your throne." Said Nidhogg. The rest was left unsaid.

* * *

Sif's mind did not belong to her anyone. Every inch of her being was filled with Nidhogg's order: convert as many Asgardians as you can. Sif's mind could not debate with Nidhogg's orders nor could she divert from it. Her mind was bound to the dragon.

Sif had infected several of the castle's guards before the other guards caught wind of a dragon sneaking about.

Sif led them to the lower bowels of the castle, past the dungeon and into the cold expanse of The Room, Asgard's inner core.

The guards followed her there like expected.

She infected each of them by sinking her teeth into their necks or part of their bodies that she could bite. The blood of fire, ice and dragon flowed into their veins. Inside the Room, the blood they leaked from their wounds had seeped into the floor. The blood created the same gunky material that Sif was encased in. This was the _Egg_ Nidhogg spoke of.

It spread like wildfire.

From the floors to the walls, it spread.

Sif sat on her haunches and watched it create strange webbing that went from wall to wall like…a nest…

It did not take long for the gunk to spread into the bedrooms and weave itself from the castle and into the city. By that time, Asgard's golden palace was completely covered in the substance. It was almost unrecognizable.


	14. Thor and Music (Interlude)

_**Interlude: Thor and Music**_

_**Please Note:**__ As part of this Collage Fiction, monologues and interludes are meant to be commercials of sorts that take you deeper into the story. They illustrate certain scenes so you can grow deeper with the characters beyond the cellular levels of attachment you get from the movies._

* * *

"What is the name of this glorious songstress?" Thor exclaimed happily.

"Ummm...Shikata Akiko?" Said Darcy with unsurity.

Thor held her iPod captive for hours, listening to the music within it. Afezeria Harvestasya was the latest song to grace his ears. The song opened with a lullaby tune before exploding into a Celtic-style party tune. A chorus of singers followed. Darcy said, "amazingly it is one singer giving the impression of a choir." Earth music technology amazed Thor to no end.

"It sounds as if she is telling a story."

"Well, she kinda is." Said Darcy, "I googled it."

"Google?" Asked Thor.

"Don't use it."

Thor made himself comfortable on the couch and spent the next six minutes listening to the song, smiling and closing his eyes as he tried to visualize the song as a movie in his head. The many changes of style in the song from calm to full-blown-warrior-adventure music reminded him of his days fighting to protect Asgard (before all that stuff happened).

"Sounds like someone stole Odin's iPod." Said Ian.

"Enough with the Odin's iPod jokes!" Jane said irritably. She was examining a strange rock that fell from the sky yesterday. It sparkled whenever she moved it under the light. She could see tiny specks of gold decorating the smooth rock.

"What are you?" She whispered.

The song was nearing its end and it once again progressed into battle mode.

"HYAR!" Thor exclaimed loudly, scaring everybody from their work.

"What is in that song?" Asked Ian.

Darcy shrugged, "Lots of voices and instruments. I only heard it once."

For the song's end, it became soft until the Celtic tune from its start came back to finish things off, along with a flurry of happy voices shouting excitedly.

Thor went to Darcy and asked, "What is she saying? I must know!"

Darcy got out of her seat and ushered him to her laptop. She found a lyrics website and said to him, "Read all you want."

Jane started fumbling around the desk in search of something.

"Darcy, have you seen my portal device?" She asked as she searches frantically, almost on the verge of panicking.

"No." Said Darcy, "Where did you last have it?"

Jane suddenly remembered.

"Right! Outside."

"Jane, did you know this music is a story from ancient times?" Asked Thor.

She walked past him and continued walking. All she said was "didn't know that."

She searched outside.

She searched inside.

She searched her covers and she searched the bathroom.

Blowing a sigh, she settled for the fact that her device was gone.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Listen to the song to understand Thor's excitement with the music. It is truly Asgardian in me the song perfectly fits the Thor movies. 4:06 into the song it sounds like Shikata says "Laufrey." Interesting. If I remember correctly, Shikata says "Love is power (pauwel)" towards the end of the song. That rings true in the Thor series (and I guess The Avengers, too). Darcy has a good taste in music. The "someone stole god's ipod" is a joke I read in a YouTube comment. I thought I'd add it here as a reference because it was funny.


	15. Attack on Asgard

**Attack on Asgard**

_Inspired by to Haitairoku by Rekka Katakiri from Haresora Yaka Naru no Yukue. That is the song for Attack on Asgard. Please listen to it. Parts of this poem's words were borrowed from my song, Eibe._

* * *

_O City Eternal,_

_It burns in the moonlight_

_"Eibe!" The call of defeat_

_Asgard dies._

(Where are our protectors? we are defenseless, we require help. those whom cannot defend are whisked away atop dragonwings. shrill roars, trills from the serpents and screams of the Aesir fill this darkened night. weapons of war seem to serve us no use in this battle. we have a king, we have no queen. not even our best weapons can defend us.)

Fire breeds inside the castle walls

It enshrouds, it speaks, it sleeps, it breeds

Smoke paints Asgard in a forest of destruct

Deconstruct the plan, find the source

The cry of defeat

"Eibe!" The cry of our defeat

Where is this coming from?

Where has our enemy come from?

Why do we fail?

We decide not to kneel

Lest our heads meet the sword instead or the fire of the angry dragons

"This is what you lack."

Relapse, relapse. Fall into relapse.

(your god sleeps in a casket of gold. he cannot save Aesir nor soul. the mischievous dragons capture you, enrapture you, in the name of their King and Queen-YOUR king and queen. please do not fight, Aesir. allow them, us, to lead your kingdom. what is a kingdom without the use of fire and ice to rebuild it? there is something glorious waiting for you at the end of the horizon. all you have to do is kneel or offer your shells to us. allow us to make you better.)

They fall by the hundreds and millions, they soon lose

Enshroud, their blood becomes one with heat

Their hearts align with ice

Conversion completes them.

Aesir, one by one, faces life with no strife

Please, your king does not wish you woe

Your queen will guide you to your new home.

"Eibe!" you scream

"Eibe!" you bow

Graciously, we taketh your surrender.

Listen to us and heed your king and queen

We promise you will not regret it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** The first part is told by the Aesirs of Asgard. They needed help as Sif and her crew attacked. The second part is told by Loki's dragons (Sif and the hatchlings born from his blood thanks to Nidhogg).


	16. Creation

**Creation**

_**Pre-Notes**__: the last three parts of this story were posted in haste today (12/18/13) after forgetting about this story by accident. I do not want anyone to think this story has been abandoned. I have written the ending already, but some parts of the story are unfinished. I have been swamped with many things. My non-fanfiction writing, Assassin's Creed, finishing the movies in my head, etc. I want to get these updates out before today is over because I said I would update every Wednesday._

* * *

Asgard was covered in the strange muck. The substance left some parts of the golden palace exposed and so the palace's beauty was shown in bits and pieces.

"What have you done?"

Loki turned to look at his accomplice, "You have turned my home into a...a..."

Nida-Nidhogg-said, "You do not like it?"

He was stunned and awe-struck. His anger was boiling over. He shouted at her, "No! I do not!"

Nidhogg flinched.

The two guards behind him were ready to attack her if need be.

"Fine. However I can't stop your dragons from converting the Aesir." Said Nidhogg.

Loki came towards her with every intent of throwing her off the balcony. He dragged her by the cape of her gown and held her over the edge.

"Stop this madness or I promise to skin every scale off your serpentine body, and I always follow through with my promises."

Nidhogg panicked. Was her beloved telling the truth about this?

"But I can make Sif stop them." She said.

"Then do it," He hissed threateningly, "And leave my people alone."

He pushed her upon the floor of the balcony. He cared nothing for her.

He left the room, turning his back on Nidhogg.

She went back to her table, contemplating what just happened.

Nidhogg twiddled her fingers, glaring at the King of Asgard as he left with his guards.

_"I'll make this work. I'll make him love me."_ She growled quietly.

A calm breeze invaded the room.

"I know!" Nidhogg said impatiently, "Now PLEASE...Stop haunting me."

The wind suddenly ceased.

Nidhogg went to the balcony and closed her eyes.

Reaching inside Sif's mind, she said to her, "Make them stop. Your King demands this end. Return home, Sif."

Outside in the heat of battle against the best warriors of Asgard, Sif listened to the command. The hungry Wyvern went to her battalion. They were busy dodging attacks that were being thrown at them by the advanced weapons held by the Aesir.

"Cease!" She said to them in their tongue, "Our King says to cease!"

The creatures flew to the ground as one and skittered away towards the palace entrance in a group. Other dragons from other parts of the city could _feel_ Sif's command: the urge to stop. They flew to her group moving towards the palace. Descending to the ground, they joined her in the march.

Walking into the palace, they all became their Aesir-selves. Shifting between forms was the power they gained from Nidhogg. They walked as one, marched as one with Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun taking point; following Sif until she stopped.

They said nothing because there was nothing to be said.

And all at once they fell upon the ground; sleep and immobile.

Tonight's events would rest in the back of their minds.


	17. Sif's Terror (Interlude)

_**Sif's Terror (Interlude)**_

* * *

_Sif, aeglist wo._

_Sif, aeglist os._

_Sif...Sif...Sif..._

"Odin's Sword!" Sif jumped up in excitement as many thoughts woke her from her sleep.

She looked around hesitantly

She was inside her bedroom

She examined her arms

No scales. No scales. Good.

Wait...

She remembers how strange her body felt

She remembers her hyper-vision and walking with wings instead of arms like a Wyvern

She remembers raising her mighty head, opening her maw and unleashing a torrent of fire.

Sif ran to the window and pulled back the heavy curtains.

"Oh..."

She almost hurled her past-consumed dinner onto the floor. She felt sick and wretched.

She saw the muck that the palace was covered in. She saw the smoke of burning fires. It pained her to know she had a hand in betraying her people. This was not like the time she committed treason with Thor. Back then it was for a good cause. This was full blown destruction with no good merit to her people nor the universe.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sif ran to the dragon Nidhogg and punched her hard in the face. Nida saw it coming. She let it happen. She had fallen back, tasting her red blood.

"My King told me to stop." She said as she stood, "Were it not for him I would have _LET YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING_! No...I wouldn't have, then we would have nothing to rule. What am I saying? Nothingness is...is..." Her eyes began to fade from black to green and back again."Lonely..."

Nidhogg straightened herself and asked, "Do you like it?"

Sif's fury was unparalleled.

Sif began, "You little..."

_*WHACK!*_

Sif fell backwards shocked and stunned. Nida stood proud, glaring at her soldier with disdain.

"Sit."

Sif felt the unbearable urge to follow the command

She sat on her bed like a good little girl.

"I only take commands from generals commanders in the time of war. You are no commander." Said Sif with deep malice.

"I am going to bring dragons into the world. Even if its one or two, I will bring them back. You and your friends are vessels, not truly dragons." Said Nida. She turned her back to leave, giving Sif her warning, "I will make you squirm, wench."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I don't know how Asgardians say "oh my goodness" or "holy sh*t" so I made one up: Odin's Sword!

Never use Odin's name in vain! Music for this chapter is Kurai Mori by Rekka Katakiri from Hareyaka Naru Sora no Yukue. The song sounds like a chant, so I call it chant.


	18. Squirm

"_...The Pain..._

_..._*ack!* _the pain..._

_...eereerrrghhhhhh..._

_I swear_ *huff*_ I'll destroy her for this!_"

Nidhogg waved her hands, making Sif's body twist and her insides tighten. She made truth on that threat she spoke of earlier.

Nidhogg had gathered her and the Warriors Three in the war room to talk to them. Sif thought it would be heroic to punch Nidhogg again AND call for her friends to aid her. Loki did nothing but look on. They would be on him soon if he didn't think of something.

"Destroy her, Sif." He said. "Destroy her before she destroys the rest of the city."

With every raise and slam of her fist, her punches came harder upon the dragonlady's face.

Nidhogg was able to command them off of her using the communication power she spoke of. Sif backed away, panicking at her actions. The dragon side of her was panicking.

"The Queen is angry!"

Nidhogg took Sif by the arms to drag her away. Sif kicked and screamed but no aid came to her.

And here we are now.

Sif is on the floor of her room, squirming as Nidhogg makes her feel pain deep within her body.

"I know you'll never say sorry," she said. With one forceful movement of her arm, Sif's insides constricted and she blacked out.

Loki kept his distance.

Nidhogg turned to him and smiled.

He smiled back uneasily.

He had a blade hidden in his golden armor. He would use it on her if she got too close.

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with an angry glare.

"Destory me?" She asked accusingly.

His smile had disappeared.

With quick speed she came up to him and with her hand she whacked him in the face. He stumbled but did not fall. His hidden blade and The Scepter of the King had fallen from his hands. His personal guards were nowhere in sight.

Good.

He backed away as she came closer. Her eyes showed her fury.

He reached for his blade but she constricted his movement with a simple "closing" gesture of her hand.

She kicked the blade to the side and watched him with those glowing eyes.

"Odin be damned, I'm going to enjoy hurting you." She said calmly, her voice on the verge of changing; full of light hisses.

"KNEEL!" She creamed at him.

She was mimicking his words that he screamed to the humans.

With her hand, she gestured him to fall to his knees.

He had no control of his body.

He fell to his knees, looking up at the fury of fire itself.

She made more gestures with her hand and each gesture caused him pain somewhere on his body.

His arms twisted painfully

His legs burned like as if acid courses through them.

His head pulsated with pain.

He shouted painfully, screamed like he never screamed before.

_"AAAHHH!"_

She knelt to him and made him look at her.

"I want to enjoy being in your presence, but you are so unpredictable. I bet you do not love me in any way." She said sadly. "I will not submit to defeat."

She waved her hand, a motion for her power to leave him be.

Loki collapsed upon the ground. Nidhogg watched him for a couple of moments.

That was beyond painful and to think Sif had to endure that much longer than he did.

She took the scepter from him and dragged him into the nearest room. She picked him up (_O Yggdrasil, you're so heavy!_) and threw him onto the bed. He was still-frozen. She sat on the other side of the bed in silence. Her hands skimmed the golden scepter with a sort of longing.

The throne was snatched from him yet again.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Why" is a question for the many things that have happened over the years.

Why was he born a Frost Giant?

Why was he lied to, made to believe he would rule the Aesir?

Why does he have _nothing_ to his name?

Breaking the cold silence, Nidhogg said, "I'm sorry. I do not mean to hurt you."

She looked out the window and at the moonless sky. Was it nighttime?

She withdrew a parchment from her gown.

The paper was from Frigga, the lady she still communicates with...even in her death.

She closed her eyes and held the paper to her heart.

"If you want my communication powers, you'll have to join me." Said Nidhogg. She came closer to him, looking into his frozen eyes. "You'll have to 'join with me' to become a dragon of Yggdrasil."

...

...

She thought he couldn't hear.


End file.
